Copending Application Ser. No. 301,452, filed Sept. 14, 1981, in the name of the present inventor, describes an orthodontic treatment by which brackets and tubes are adhesively bonded to the lingual surfaces of the teeth. Problems arise in effectuating the speedy and easy removal of the adhesively bonded brackets from the lingual surfaces of the teeth after the orthodontic treatment has been completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,587 which issued Feb. 3, 1981 in the name of the present inventor provides specially constructed pliers which are particularly adapted for removing adhesively bonded brackets and/or tubes from the lingual surfaces of a patient's teeth. The orthodontic tool of the present invention is generally similar to the tool described in the patent. However, the orthodontic tool of the invention provides double-axis pivotal action, and it is sturdier in its construction and easier to use than the pliers described in the patent.